


Of All the Things To Hate

by Jevil_Joss



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Sad, Sister Troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Anna wonders why Elsa is staying in her room, refusing to get out.(Set shortly after Anna gets hit in the head with Elsa's snow magic).
Kudos: 8





	Of All the Things To Hate

There were plenty of things to hate. Anna hated a few things. There were things that it just made sense to hate. You could hate stormy and rainy days, which prevented you from going outside. Anna had a particular hatred for broccoli. She knew her father hated a certain foreign official, though she could never tell why. 

Yes, hatred was an emotion, just like all the others. But of all the things to hate, why did Elsa hate herself?

Because Anna had thought it through. Was it Anna? Did Anna do something wrong? No. Elsa would have told her--she'd always been vocal about the few arguments they'd actually had. Was it their parents? No. Both of their parents regularly went into her room to talk to her. Perhaps the weather? It had been colder lately. Snowing a bit. But Elsa loved the snow. Anna remembered on many occasions wanting to build snowmen with Elsa. 

So, after ruling out the other options, she could only conclude that it was herself that she hated. But why? Why would she hate herself? Did Elsa do something? Anna would have remembered that, wouldn't she? 

Wouldn't she?

"Please come out," she whispered, leaning against the door to Elsa's room. "I miss you."

No answer. Nothing besides the occasional quiet sob or Elsa telling her to go away. 

"I want to be with you, Elsa," Anna pleaded. "Please come out."

But no. Whatever had happened, Elsa hated herself. And she wouldn't let anything get rid of the hate. 


End file.
